


Pearls of the motherland

by dontforkwithmylove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontforkwithmylove/pseuds/dontforkwithmylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira has friends and a second chance. Post finale. Depends of my current mood if shipping or adventure. Baavira and some other ships. ANY KIND OF FEEDBACK IS WELCOME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls of the motherland

 

**We all are heroes When we look at it the right way **

 

Kuvira woke up. She did her morning routines, couple of push-ups (add 100), stances and cleaning up herself.

She has been in some really dark places after her imprisonment. Not sleeping. Not eating. Punishing herself by self harm. Thinking what could have she done differently. She thought she lost it all, her empire, her love and herself. But it was all in the past.

Now days she has a friends. One very special friend, Korra. Korra comes to visit her as much as she can. They talk to each other about girl stuff, push-ups, depression and politics (Raiko is a hog monkey). Kuvira has even found someone who understands her jokes. Unlike a certain engineer. Kuvira always had friends but not like Korra. A friend that actually cares about her.

Korra even encouraged Baatar to talk with Kuvira. At first it was painful but after 10,5 times (as he stated). Something changed. After that she had a second friend. Korra (again) even arranged that Baatar and Kuvira were on the same cell block. This made Kuvira very happy.

Su Yin doesn't hate Kuvira anymore. But there is _a lot_ of salt in their relationship. And the rest of the Beifongs just choose to ignore her. Still not over the fact that she tried to kill them so many times. Wing and Wei apologized to her about the fact that they were ready to kill her in her sleep. It was the last time she talked to her ”family”. 

Kuvira was just finishing her breakfast, when Korra entered her cell looking very happy.

Kuvira: Good morning

** Korra: Guess what,  _ she said smiling while Kuvira raised her eyebrows in a questionable way as Korra continued.  _ As you know I've been debating with the world leaders about your punishment. **

** Kuvira: Then why are you smiling and looking so happy?  _ She was very confused _ **

Korra: And we made a deal that you're going to be productive to your nation this time not as a power hungry dictator.

Kuvira: Just get to the point!

** Korra: You're going to be working with or more like  **to** Wu. He has really though time trying to rebuild the Earth Nation. And since you've already done that...of course this time I will be helping too.  _ She said  _ _ enthusiastic. _ **

** Kuvira: Great idea and all but can you trust me? How do you I wont become ”the great uniter” again? Will you take away my bending? What about Baatar?  _ The questions came from a very confused face _ **

** Korra: You will be his  **mentor** . The White Lotus will be watching over you when I can't. And yes you can bring Baatar Junior along. The question is do you trust yourself Kuvira?  **

** Kuvira: The White Lotus? Avatar Korra you can trust me. I give my life for that promise,  _ this time the words came out on a serious and determinant tone. _ **

Korra: And for the bending, you can keep it. I know how painful is to lose part of yourself and you've had enough of that already. Besides you gave your life word.

 

Kuvira gave Korra a big hug. Things that Kuvira doesn't do very often. A new beginning was more than Kuvira deserved. She realized that she would have to working with _Wu._ At least now she has two guys telling terrible jokes how pretty she is. She let out a sigh. She got what she deserved.

 

Baatar was sitting on their meeting bench. The prison yard was small made of wood and platinum and every earth/metal bender was chi-blocked before they could even lay a foot outside. It doesn't feel nice but fresh air and hanging out with Baatar was worth it. Usually they just read books together and talk about them or just gossip about the guards and the other prisoners. “ _I bet Lei has secret feelings to Jade but wont tell her because she is too shy”._ Kuvira is the only one besides his father who understands what Baatar is talking about half of the time. This time Kuvira has some good news to deliver, something that will make him really happy. She sat next to him.

 Kuvira: Hi Baatar _she said smiling_

Baatar: Hello sunshine _he said after looking at her face_

Kuvira: _her smile fainted with the word “sunshine_ ” Just call me Kuvira you know I hate nicknames!

Baatar: What about “the great uniter”? _He raised an eyebrow teasingly_

Kuvira: _she sighed._ Okay I got your point! Moving onto better topics. Guess what?

Baatar: You found your self a book about human emotions?

Kuvira: Bad joke! We will get to be productive members of our nation again. _She smiled again._

Baatar: And how exactly? _He raised an eyebrow_

Kuvira: We will be working to Wu under Korra's eye. I will mentoring Wu to rebuilt our nation. And you of course will be helping, will you?

Baatar: Only if I wont be getting vaporized by a purple beam _he said flatly._ Do the world leaders really trust us that much. And my mother she still dislikes you.

Kuvira: The White Lotus will be watching over me while Korra can't. And I gave my life word for Korra. As for Su, I guess we still need to talk about our problems. And we have talked about this, no you will be perfectly fine I won't let anybody or anything hurt you ever again. _A wide smile spreading over her face_

Baatar: In that case. I will gladly join your quest Kuvira _he stands up and Kuvira stands up with him._

Kuvira: Thank you Baatar, for everything. And please at least try to act nice to Wu when we confront him.

 

They hug each other. A life began new to Kuvira.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> seriously feedback!


End file.
